


drinking games

by pizzallate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Incest, M/M, i faced god and walked backwards into hell, theyre of age in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: “Kogathat was” 14:42“that was really gay” 14:42“thanks for getting in video so i can torture them for the rest of their lives” 14:42“i can’t remember anything at all after the pink one said he wanted to go to the bathroom with him” 14:42





	drinking games

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired its 2am and im srue this is horrible but i hate life anyway so here u go yall
> 
> also: ive never written anyone besides the twins so get ready 4 out of chara shit probably
> 
> also n2: i love Ä

There are _pictures_. People took pictures of them.

               " **Rei  
**                I honestly did not think they could ever get this affectionate. It was so adorable. I wish Ritsu was like that with me, too. I wonder if I should bring him drinking with us sometime, as well~?☆" 14:33

               " **Koga**  
               let's not" 14:34  
               "i don't really think it'd end well" 14:34  
               "rather like i think he'd end up smashing a glass on someone's face" 14:34  
               "most likely yours" 14:34  
               "hopefully yours" 14:35  
               "he isn't even old enough to drink what are you thinking???" 14:35

               " **Rei  
**                [Sent: 20150828_183342.mp4 04:29]" 14:37

And apparently not just pictures.

He's honestly afraid to click that video. The preview shows Hinata on his lap, and he can remember pretty well how it went on, but still, he doesn't want to know what it looked like to other people.

In the end, Yuta ends up clicking on the video, can't resist the curiosity, feels his face getting hot at the embarrassing memories-

It takes a few seconds for the video to download, and he startles as it finally starts, forgetting to lower the volume of his phone- it's loud, full of background noise, and even louder voices from the ones recording- Rei and Koga. He also hears Hinata's voice, but it's not as loud as theirs, although it's not hard to understand what he's saying. That is, if he were saying something that made sense, but instead the camera just zooms to him lying his head on the table, crying, words about how he's been left behind, how Yuta got tired of him and abandoned him, but that maybe it was for the best- Yuta had always wanted to be independent, after all. There's more crying, but it suddenly stops as another person shows up- it's Yuta- and Hinata suddenly is standing up (the camera shakes at that, seems to almost fall as it tries to get them both into picture), clinging to his twin, sniffling-

 _"Onii-chan thought you weren't coming back, Yuta-kun, you big meanie!", his words are slightly slurred_ (there’s loud laughter at that, coming from the ones recording, and Yuta remembers the moment way too clearly-)

 _"I **told** you I was going to the bathroom, aniki." he's slightly better than Hinata, words way more understandable, being able to walk without swaying too much _ (he remembers the confusion he felt seeing the tears that stained the other’s cheeks, and the camera catches the glare he sends to the ones recording, thinking back then that it had been them that somehow made his dear brother cry.) _“Are you ok?”_

_There’s a nod at that, Hinata finally letting him go and bringing his hands to his own cheeks, trying to dry the tears off, and he sighs, lets it go, deciding to sit down, before speaking again, “It’s not like I could leave, you know, you’re the one with the house key-”_

Suddenly, the video cuts, and the next scene is too much, out of nowhere, for him to take, not ready for it-

The camera shakes a little before getting steady, and shows Hinata on his lap, just like the preview image, and his brother is smiling, now, big, arms around his neck, and he can just see almost out of the camera view his legs swinging back and forth-

 _“Yuta~ you know, right! That onii-chan loves you very, very, very, **very** much_ _❤_ _!”_

_Yuta sighs, nods his head, yes, he knows, he had been saying that for the past minute or so repeatedly. He’s given up already trying to get Hinata off, instead just deciding to accept it, arms going around his brother’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall off and get hurt- he’s had a few more drinks then, and couldn’t bring himself to care anymore about openly showing their affection for everyone to see, especially remembering how upset Hinata had been earlier._

_“’Love you too,” he mumbles, and that brings such a huge smile to his brother’s face, and the alcohol in his veins makes it so he takes much longer to process what’s about to happen, can’t stop the noise of pain at the headbutt he gets, is about to complain when he feels Hinata’s forehead rubbing against his temple, as if he were a cat_ (It’s a weird habit they had, usually happened when cuddling, and Yuta didn’t want anyone to know about that, it’s too personal, says too much, but now it was too late.) _, and he doesn’t think, just turns his head slightly in his  twin’s direction, rubs back, soft smile on his face, forgetting the camera that’s recording everything._ (He hears now the loud ‘awww’s that he had been too drunk to pay attention to in the video, feels his face burn, and thankfully it’s finally over.)

When he presses the button to go back to the chatroom, there’s a bunch of new messages.

               “ **Rei**  
               I almost forgot to send this, from yesterday. Even now it still makes my heart almost melt from how sweet it is.” 14:38

               “ **Koga**  
               that was” 14:42  
               “that was really gay” 14:42  
               “thanks for getting in video so i can torture them for the rest of their lives” 14:42  
               “i can’t remember anything at all after the pink one said he wanted to go to the bathroom with him” 14:42

               “ **Hinata**  
               WHAT” 14:42  
               “holy” 14:43  
               “how did i forget this? i'm going to cry?HOW COME yuta cuddled with me and i!!!can’t remember!!” 14:43  
               “HE SAID HE LOVED ME” 14:44  
               “i'm crying” 14:44

               “ **Yuta**  
               …” 14:44

               “ **Hinata**  
               YUTA” 14:44  
               “let's drink tonight and let's do that again but without the drinking part bc i wanna remember everything” 14:44

               “ **Chiaki**  
               Whoa it seems u guys are lively as ever NICE” 14:44  
               “that was really sweet btw I’m glad to see you twins are getting along well lol” 14:44

He locks his screen. He’s had enough. Doesn’t want to remember any more than that. Until then, it was fine, but there’s images flooding his mind now, them walking together, trying to support each other, almost falling on the street a few times, laughing, the night finally over, and then they’re on the door of their shared apartment, the door opens, they get inside-

Yuta takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, trying to send the images away, but that only makes them more vivid.

_They get inside, and the door closes, and for now everything is normal, they take off their shoes clumsily, and then they’re inside their bedroom, and suddenly there are lips against Yuta’s own, and he’s being pushed to sit on the bed, and he can’t bring himself to resist, he’s too drunk, and this feels too nice, and before he notices, he’s lying down, Hinata besides him, and they’re still kissing, and every rational thought has long left Yuta’s mind._

Thankfully, it doesn’t go beyond that- they’ve passed out soon after, just waking up in each other’s arms hours later, and Hinata is way too happy then, totally the opposite of Yuta, who just feels cold settle in his stomach, feels nauseous not just because of the alcohol trying to leave his system- and what makes him feel even worse- makes his breath get caught- is the realization that he can’t say he hated it. The first thought he has terrifies him- that he wishes it had lasted longer, that he liked it way too much, and that _fuck_ , aniki kissed really, really well, where did he learn to kiss like that, with _who_ he learnt to kiss like that, and he feels possessive, doesn’t want to think of Hinata getting close like that with anyone.

There’s another ping, and he unlocks his phone, seeing it was a message from Hinata, in a private chat, this time.

               “ **Hinata**  
               hey is it bc of that video of what happened that u were upset this morning??” 14:50  
               “i’m sorry” 14:50  
               “i couldn’t control myself i was too drunk and i know its still no excuse i’m the older one i should be being responsible but instead i got like that” 14:50

               “ **Yuta**  
               I told you, it’s not that” 14:51  
               “I was just hangover don’t worry” 14:51  
               “I’m fine yesterday was fine” 14:51

Except it wasn’t fine.

               “ **Hinata**  
               :(” 14:51  
               “if u say so” 14:52

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ä-  
> whisper s  
> whispers rlly quietly  
> 2wink getting a little tipsy for the first time
> 
> pizzallate-  
> Y ES  
> TBH they both probs have rlly low tolerance to alcool so lik e one shot adn theyre almost dying already  
> hinata would be the one who never gets hangover but also never remembers what happened the night before and yu ta remmebers all the regrets and wakes up wanting 2 Die  
> im AGIN E IF THEYRE NOT TOGETHER LIKE ONY TWINS go out drinkingand come back home tumbling an laughing an d somehow they end up making out on the bed and passing out from exhaustion in the middle of it  
> hina wakes up somehow more refresed and happier than usual and yuta just. "what did we do."
> 
> Ä-  
> (also u cant tell me hinata isnt the hyperaffectionate type of drunk)
> 
> pizzallate-  
> (he doesnt know how to act or what to say or how to face hina or why that even happened but he also cant deny he liked it and fuck anikikissed really really well)  
> HE TOTALLY I S  
> HE PROBS GETS ON YUTAS LAP WHEN HES DRUNK  
> DOES THE HEAD RUB THING  
> EVERYONE CAN SEE BUT YUTAS TOO DRUNK AND HE JUST  
> head rubs back  
> puts arms around his waist so he doesnt fall
> 
> Ä-Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
> OH GOSH  
> SOMEBOD Y HAS TO TAKE PICS OF THEM  
> HINATA WOULD B SO UPSET THO LIKE  
> they did all that and he doesnt remember shit!!!  
> he wants to know how it felt!!!
> 
> pizzallate-  
> YUTA IS JUST EMBARRASSED THEY DID ALL THAT AND HE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING  
> they probs have this line group that has most of the idols in it
> 
> Ä-Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
> cliCHEE BUT
> 
> pizzallate-  
> they send those pics of the twins  
> everyone  
> "AWWWW"  
> "why wasnt i there with my sons!!!!" -rei
> 
> Ä-  
> [Hinata voice] haha did i do something weird when i was drunk i dont remember anything lol
> 
> if anyone is wondering how this came to exist


End file.
